


i'll set you apart

by dasedandconfuzed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasedandconfuzed/pseuds/dasedandconfuzed
Summary: In the middle of a goddamn jewelry store too. Viktor doesn’t need to glance at the receipt to know it’ll read “Wedding Ring”. It’s so like Yuuri to do this—to tilt Viktor’s world off-balance, to rewrite the rules, redraw the boundaries, and all while smiling about a good luck charm.Or: Viktor makes plans, Yuuri laughs.





	

~*~

 

He plans it out haphazardly:

 

At the Exhibition Gala of the Grand Prix. He’ll skate to Yuuri, resplendent in the Prince Charming costume of yesteryear. He’ll perform a version of his gold-winning Stay Close to Me.

 

He’ll say: “I didn’t know I was empty before I met you.”

 

He’ll say: “I love you more than skating.”

 

He’ll say: “Stay close to me.”

 

And then he’ll pull out the ring.

 

 

~*~

 

 

No less than 23 people would be involved in this Exhibition Spectacular: administrators within the ISU, technicians at the venue, a professional photographer, and Phichit, whose candid photography skills were unmatched.

 

Viktor is selfish—he wants to scream to the entire world that he’s skating only for Yuuri. Yuuri gets Viktor the Legend. It’s the only part of Viktor the Man that Yuuri doesn’t yet own.

 

 

~*~

 

 

He consults with Yuuri’s parents, Minako, Yuuko, the triplets. The seams of Yuuri’s life are bursting with love. Viktor wants a stake of it, a claim to that town by the sea as much as he wants Yuuri.

 

(Viktor doesn’t know why so many people deluded Yuuri into thinking he could win anywhere but in Hasetsu.)

 

He consults with everyone who’s loved Yuuri: no to this, yes to that, are you sure you want it so public? 

 

But Viktor furiously guards the memory of Yuuri professing his love on live television, of Yuuri—bright eyes and eager mouth—dancing with him in front of figure skating’s élite. 

 

I love Viktor, his mouth sang.

 

He’s mine, his eyes screamed, only for Viktor to see. 

 

There’s parts of Yuuri that his family is just beginning to decipher. Possession. Fire. Ambition. Yuuri will appreciate the proposal—he's been screaming his love for the world from the beginning. 

 

Viktor wishes he were half as brave.

 

 

~*~

 

 

In deference to Yuuko’s opinion, Viktor does away with the light show portion of the proposal. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

These are the things Viktor will never tell Yuuri: 

 

One. “I don’t care if you win the gold medal.”

  

Viktor knows that Yuuri won’t rest until he has it. Grand Prix, Four Continents, World Championships—any will do, but Yuuri is proud enough to want the Grand Prix medal. He aches to feel the weight of gold against his chest and a flag on his back. Viktor can’t deny Yuuri that happiness, he’s chased that high for a decade. Why else would he enter that rink every day, teetering on gold blades? 

 

But Viktor also wants it to be enough. He wants Yuuri to look back and feel happy about skating, to never feel that yawning emptiness. None of Viktor’s medals have done that for him; he’s not sure a Grand Prix medal will do it Yuuri. 

 

Two. “You might not win.”  

 

Viktor bites down on these words the most, wills himself to unthink the unthinkable. He wishes he were as fearless as Yuuri. 

 

Instead: he melts down the gold medal that Stay Close to Me won and has it hammered smooth into a ring.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Viktor’s been carrying around that gold medal-ring since Moscow.

 

That weight is an anchor when Yuuri holds him and says, “Take care of me until I retire.”

 

Yuuri is always asking for things Viktor never knew he wanted to give.

 

Viktor responds, “It’s almost like a marriage proposal. I wish you’d never retire.”

 

Yuuri says nothing, holds him tighter.

 

“We’ll win gold together at the Grand Prix Final.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Yuuri will have a gold medal, win or lose, come December. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

Yuuri always surprises him.

 

He’s always asking him for things so obliquely–be my coach, eat katsudon with me, take care of me–why should it surprise Viktor that he’d do the same for his hand?

 

“I want a good luck charm.”

 

In the middle of a goddamn jewelry store too. Viktor doesn’t need to glance at the receipt to know it’ll read “Wedding Ring”. 

 

It’s so like Yuuri to do this—to tilt Viktor’s world off-balance, to rewrite the rules, redraw the boundaries, and all while smiling about a good luck charm.

 

Yuuri is so bright-eyed that Viktor doesn’t mind the vertigo. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

“You asked me to marry you,” he’ll tell Yuuri, decades later, “and you said it was because you wanted a good luck charm. I bet you didn’t prepare a speech like I did. ” 

 

He’ll flush bright red and explain in Japanese—Viktor will understand it by then—and Viktor will smile.

 

“A prayer then?” he’ll smile into the Russian, “A prayer to hold on to me?” 

 

They’ll have had this conversation over and over in three languages. 

 

“How can I put it into words?” Yuuri will say, fond with memory, “It’s a feeling.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

When Viktor pulls out the ring he has for Yuuri, he can see delight spark in his eyes. He decides then and there he just wants to keep surprising Yuuri for the rest of his life.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Viktor wants to relish the look on Yuuri’s face when he realizes what the ring is.

 

He’s done with games.

 

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in the random musings I have, hit me up on [Tumblr](http://electronique-brain.tumblr.com/). Also: I will fight for gold-medal ring.
> 
> Edit: Rewrote this a bit after reading [this explanation](http://gayleontologists.tumblr.com/post/154275131410/spurisani-okay-i-fully-understand-everyones/) on the good luck charm portion. Rest of notes on rewrite will be on Tumblr.


End file.
